


Wide Awake

by notarat (BananaBread1)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBread1/pseuds/notarat
Summary: It's not really a good idea to share a bed with someone that you love and want to be intimate with. It's a lesson that sweet Eiji will learn.





	Wide Awake

Underneath the cover of two heavy blankets, it was hot and sticky with sweat. At least only for dear, sweet Eiji. As pure and innocent as he appeared to be, he was still indeed human. Very human one could determine by the state he was left in. The uncomfortable heat of both the blankets and his unfortunate, ill-timed arousal was beginning to overwhelm the already flustered young man.

The situation could, of course, be easily fixed by first throwing off the blankets, exposing his clothed arousal to the cool air. Eiji would have done it if not for the blond man that he was sharing the bed with. Even if he was that desperate to relieve himself right then and then, the rustling of the blankets and bed might wake Ash up.

The next best thing on the list would be to just sleep it off. Except, it was a completely impossible thing to do what with Eiji being plagued with his desires of being loved and touched by a man that he so desperately loved. Specifically, the very same man that he was sleeping next to. The feelings he had kept bottled up for so long started to leak little by little until they finally spilled.

Maybe if he just touched himself a little bit very slowly and quietly, it’ll go away. He finally relented to what his desires were telling him to do. Looking over at Ash, Eiji determined that he was in deep sleep going by how his chest was gently rising up and down. Eiji took his right hand and slowly but surely dragged them across his chest, torso, and finally, the band of his boxers. With that very same hand, he groped the outline of his bulge through his underwear. 

His very own mouth betrayed him as he let out an unexpectedly loud moan into the dead of night. His rapidly beating heart stopped fast in fear. Why the hell did he do something so irresponsible, especially right next to the object of his affections? Slowly looking over, Eiji immediately locked eyes with Ash. 

Sleepy jade eyes quickly turned surprised. Eiji was internally and also externally freaking out. Why wouldn’t he? He got caught trying to touch himself while the guy he was pining for was at arms lengths away.

“Eiji, what in the world are you doing up so late?”, Ash said with a tinge of concern. 

“O-oh Ash I swear I-I wasn’t doing anything!”, Eiji said with an increasing amount of volume and panic. Humiliated, he tried to quickly escape from the bed, but the blankets from hell tangled around him in his attempt to escape.  
Ash’s reflex kicked in despite his tiredness, and he tried to grab a hold of Eiji, but instead, Eiji pulled him down with him. Eiji’s back met the cold unforgiving floor, while Ash’s hips met something suspiciously hard when he landed on Eiji. 

Quickly flushing a pretty pink, Ash nervously asked, “Eiji, are you hard?”

Oh my god, Eiji thought, what am I supposed to say? Yes, I’m hard just by thinking about your large, rough hands on me? No! That sounds absolutely ridiculous.

In Eiji’s moment of violently shaking his head, Ash took action by again slowly grinding his hips against the dark haired man. The absolute look of shock on Eiji’s lovely, flushed face pleased Ash. It also pleased his own erection that he was sporting at the current situation. 

“Is, is this okay?”, Ash softly said with apprehension to Eiji’s response. 

“A-Ash, don’t stop.” 

With that, Ash continued. Not a second was wasted with Ash while he was grinding against Eiji’s crotch, both of his elbows firmly planted between Eiji’s head. The soft moans that he let out ever so often drove Ash absolutely insane but not in a bad way. Never in a bad way. Ash wondered how Eiji would sound like if he kissed him, so he did just that. His lips were so incredibly soft and moist, as was his tongue. How was it possible to feel this good? Ash was already having a difficult time holding in the true extent of his arousal, so kissing Eiji like the world was about to burst up in flames while also grinding against his hard cock almost made him lose it. 

The continuous back and forth, furious rubbing of two hot cocks clothed began to dampen with a light layer of precum. It was sticky and damp, but it felt so damn good for the two young men. 

“A-Ash, I think I’m about to finis-”, the feeling of instant gratification flooded Eiji’s already frazzled and overwhelmed senses. Breathless, he shakily raised his arm to gently tap Ash’s right shoulder. 

“Hmm done already? You really are a baby.”

“Oh shut up, you still aren’t done. Need a hand?” Without even waiting for a response, Eiji took the initiative by sitting up, causing Ash to do so as well. He gently palmed Ash’s still hard bulge and began to pull down his pajama bottoms and boxers all in one go. Ash’s leaking dick sprang out. It was flushed pink at the tip, and it glistened with pearls of precum. Eiji thumbed the tip, making Ash’s whole body stutter. Using the precum as a lubricant, Eiji jerked the hot mass of flesh in his hand up and down. Ash was left hunched over, a quivering mess seconds away from unwinding. Then, large spurts of cum found their destination all over Eiji’s hand, small droplets on the bottom of his chin. 

“ Oh shit Eiji, I’m so sorry. I kind of lost myself for a second there.”

“Mmm that’s okay Ash, I’ll clean it up quickly look.” with that statement, Eiji lifted his hand and licked off every last drop of Ash’s cum off his hand. 

Still embarrassed by the lewd display, Ash managed to respond with, “ You missed a spot here.” and proceeded to lean forward and lick his own jizz off Eiji’s face. It made Ash’s face wrinkle a quick second from the surprisingly musky taste of his own cum. 

“Eiji, how did you even do that? I can barely even handle a few small drops.” 

“Well, as embarrassing as this is to say, I love the way you taste. I don’t care if it’s sweet or a little bit musky, it’s still you.” 

“I-”, not being able to form a proper sentence, Ash instead just hugged Eiji. It’s strange to feel touched by such a weird statement, but anything that Eiji says manages to steal a little bit of Ash’s heart. Eiji could literally say that he eats butterflies for breakfast, and it wouldn’t deter Ash from loving him any less.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self indulgent because I'm actual trash. Nonetheless, I hope that you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
